1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is directed to a Wake-on-LAN (WOL) technology; more particularly, the disclosure relates to a remote control system and a remote control method.
2. Description of Related Art
The Wake-on-LAN (WOL) technology allows a user to remotely issue a command to a computer host through another host (the so-called “cloud host”) through the local area network (LAN, e.g., Ethernet, wireless network, etc.), so as to power on the computer host originally in a power-off mode, wake up the computer host from a sleep mode, or return the computer host to an operation state. According to the types of given software and hardware, the WOL technology may also include other remote control mechanisms, e.g., mechanisms of remotely powering off or restarting the computer host. However, implementation of the WOL technology and the related protocols may be frustrating because it requires support from the appropriate network card or appropriate network chip to function reliably.
Although the WOL protocols have been gradually developed and adjusted, not all kinds of the WOL protocols may be supported by the existing network chips. For instance, early network chips may not be able to support the recent WOL protocols, and some network chips may selectively support certain low-level WOL protocols due to the power supply issue of the computer host. Therefore, according to the related art, the prevailing WOL mechanisms often comply with the most extensively applied protocols. This unfortunately leads to the fact that the network chips with favorable supportability may not be fully utilized in practice.
As a result, in terms of implementation of the WOL technology, how to optimize the hardware performance of the computer host in a spontaneously manner is an issue to be resolved in the field pertinent to cloud computing.